Acercamiento
by lgtammyvalk
Summary: Es la primera vez que escribo algo. Pero mi adicción a Lost Girl me llevo a esto. Me encantaría que por favor me dejaran todo tipo de critica para ir mejorando mi relato. Es un borrador y solo el comienzo de lo que va a ser una historia de amistad, amor u odio. Entre Lauren y Tamsin. Espero les guste.


Ahí te ves –dice riendo- y observa un tanto decepcionada como Bo se marcha detrás de Lauren.

Examina todo a su alrededor largando un gran suspiro, ver a la gente disfrutando de la noche y el ambiente alegre que desprendían las mesas ocupadas le generaban un asqueroso sentimiento de soledad.

Aunque ahora viviera en el ClubHouse junto a Bo, y haya formado una amistad con Dyson, seguía sintiéndose apartada de todo. Ella fue la última en llegar a ese grupo de Faes que eran como una familia y aunque intentasen integrarla simplemente no se sentía parte de eso.

Pide otro vaso de whisky y se dirige a la mesa de pool. Siempre fue solitaria y se había vuelto una experta jugando en solo.

No se da cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, ni de cuantas copas bebió, el juego le permitía desconectarse del mundo; mira la hora y decide irse conduciendo en su camioneta, aunque estaba un poco mareada. A pesar de las advertencias de Trick coge las llaves de la barra y sale del lugar. No iba a ser ni la primera ni la última vez que manejase borracha. Mientras conducía pensaba que quizás Bo estaba en el laboratorio de Lauren, o por ahí investigando ese caso; si tenía algo de suerte iba a poder robarle la botella de ginebra de la habitación y echarse al sofá a ver los expedientes X. Inmediatamente se le hace un nudo en el estomago por la idea, eso era lo que solía hacer con su madre Kenzi, la humana que cuido de ella cuando renació en esta última vida, la misma humana que se marchó sin decirle adiós.

Con algo de torpeza detiene su camioneta. Antes de bajarse rebusca en su guantera una petaca de licor que empieza a beber hasta entrar en el ClubHouse. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella –Bo? Bo? Ya estás en casa?- dice sin obtener respuesta. Va directo a subir las escaleras cuando tan solo al apoyar el pie en el primer escalón escucha a Bo, y por lo que escucha no estaba sola.

Bufando se dirige al sillón, se lleva la petaca a la boca hasta dejarla vacía.

-Te necesito para este caso- dice imitando a Lauren

-Lo siento Tamsin te saque para pasarla bien, pero me tengo que ir con Lauren, es importante- dice imitando a Bo

-Vaya caso de orgasmos que tenéis ustedes- grita agitando la petaca en el aire y lanzándola al piso, podía gritar cuanto quisiese porque con la de gemidos que se escuchaba desde arriba su voz apenas era audible.

Se agacha y mete el brazo debajo del sillón, tenía escondidas algunas que otras botellas de alcohol por toda la casa. Al agacharse e incorporarse rápidamente nota como todo le da vueltas, se recuesta y sorbo a sorbo escucha como los gemidos se iban apagando. Se estaba quedando dormida.

Apenas entraba la claridad de la luz en la cocina donde Lauren y Bo estaban bebiendo un café.  
-Bo, que pasa? –Dice la doctora al notar que no bebía el café y parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Es Tamsin, no sé a dónde ha pasado la noche, no la he visto en su habitación.

-Ella sabe cuidarse, probablemente haya quedado dormida en la cama de alguno que conoció. Sabes cómo es- termina de decir esto cuando se percata de que había una botella de licor tirada en el suelo cerca del sillón.

–Mira parece que paso por aquí en algún momento-le señala la botella- Tal vez no la oímos llegar- se ruboriza y ríe tontamente recordando la noche que pasaron juntas.  
Se levanta del taburete y va a recoger la botella –Oh- mira a Bo –Shhh, se ha quedado dormida en el sofá y no la hemos visto- susurra. Se acerca a Tamsin y cuidadosamente le saca una botella que todavía llevaba aferrada en la mano. Coge la manta la tapa cuidadosamente mientras mira su rostro. Dormida era de la única forma que le agradaba Tamsin, sus rasgos nórdicos le llaman la atención pero rápidamente desvía su mente de cualquier pensamiento agradable hacia la valkiria.  
Vuelve a sentarse frente a Bo –Tienes que hacer algo respecto, lleva así cuanto tiempo Bo?- le recrimina – Bebiendo, y echada en el sofá todo el día, ya no quiere tomar casos y en las pocas investigaciones que ayuda lo hace de mala gana. Dyson dice que hay días que tiene que sacarla de la oficina porque llega hecha un desastre.

\- No tiene donde ir Lauren, no voy a sacarla de aquí y menos en la ausencia de Kenzi, ella me mataría- Mira a la valkiria que yacía profundamente dormida - Mal o bien también es mi compañía y la casa no se siente tan vacía cuando esta ella.

Intentaré hablarle, lo prometo, pero no va a ser nada fácil. Construye muros a su alrededor que parecen impenetrables.

-Y si usas tu toque?-  
-Acaso no me conoces? No haría eso con ninguno de ustedes, joder, ni de coña. Va en contra de mis principios. Es como leer el diario intimo de alguien sin su permiso- ofendida se levanta a lavar su tasa.  
Lauren suspira, sabe que la cago con su estúpida pregunta. Va tras ella, coloca una mano por su cintura y con la otra acaricia su brazo; le habla cerca de su nuca –Ya, lo siento, lo que sugerí ha sido una estupidez- Al ver que no obtenía reacción de la súcubo vuelve a suspirar- Bo, sé que no harías algo así, dije esa tontería porque todavía la cafeína no inhibió mi alto grado de adenosina y el glutamato junto con la dopamina no empezaron a actuar en mi sistema nervioso…

Bo se da la vuelta, nunca entendía nada del vocabulario científico que usaba Lauren, por lo general lograba callarla con un beso. Toma su rostro con ambas manos y acerca sus labios a los de la rubia cortando así el largo dialogo sin sentido que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Se separa de ella dejándola algo atontada, la ha tomado por sorpresa con ese beso.

-Me tengo que ir, estas muy ocupada? Puedes quedarte y ver si despierta Tamsin? avísale que la necesito para el caso de ayer.

-Bueno, supongo que podría quedarme-dice no muy convencida, no le molestaba estar en el ClubHouse, lo que no le agradaba era la idea de estar con Tamsin. - Estaba haciendo una investigación en el laboratorio, pero siempre llevo conmigo algo en mi maletín y podría adelantar un poco de trabajo aquí – deja un beso sobre la mejilla de Bo y va a coger sus cosas.

Con el suave ronquido de fondo, Lauren se sienta frente a su microscopio y la grabadora que utiliza cuando realiza investigaciones, le resultaba más práctico tomar notas de voz en lugar de demorarse escribiendo en un papel.

-La fase G1 se completa rápidamente y en la fase S, comienza la síntesis de ADN y de histonas. No se observan anomalías en el proceso- cambia de platina y de muestra, ajusta el objetivo y vuelve a posar la vista en el ocular.

-Cultivo en fase G0, células en estado de senescencia. La telomerasa se encuentra activa lo que impide que las células se mantengan en fase- pega un sobresalto al escuchar murmuros. Levanta la vista y observa que Tamsin seguía durmiendo ahora sumida en un inquietante sueño.

Camina con sigilo temiendo despertarla, pero cuando está a punto de inclinarse a observarla su pie patea una lata de cerveza, cierra los parpados y se queda inmóvil por su torpeza.

-Cuidado!- grita una Tamsin sobresaltada. Se incorpora y mira a todos lados desesperada. Estaba teniendo una especie de pesadilla cuando un ruido hizo que abriera los ojos repentinamente y se sintiera desorientada. Al girar su cabeza a la izquierda se encuentra con la doctora.

\- Ah! Eras tú, acaso no sabes despertar alguien de mejor manera? – se frota la nuca y habla malhumorada, el salir del sueño no era lo que la ponía de malas, era el despertarse y ver a Lauren allí.

-No pretendía despertarte, y no habría ocurrido si no dejaras todo lo que vacías por el piso.

-Si a Bo no le molesta, lo que pienses no me interesa, que haces aquí? Ya están preparadas para dar el siguiente paso y vas a empezar a vivir con tu novia en el ClubHouse?- lo dice de la manera más irónica posible.

-Ya sabes que no es mi novia, pero me ha pedido que chequee como estas y avisarte que te necesita para el caso de ese fae desaparecido.

-Oh vaya, si han dejado a la doctorcita de niñera. No hace falta que te quedéis, podría haberse contactado por el móvil.

-De nada Tamsin, solo le hacia el favor a Bo. Mejor era irme a mi laboratorio- gira y va a recoger sus cosas; no tenía porque aguantar la insolencia gratuita.

-Podrías al menos por un momento dejar ese papel de ruda que haces, Bo no para de preocuparse por ti, pero claro solo te consiente y te deja hacer lo que te plazca. Vaya chica ruda, no ere más que patética ahogando tus problemas en la bebida como si eso solucionara algo – a medida que las palabras salían incontrolables de la boca la irritación tomaba el control del tono de su voz – Todos intentando ser útiles de alguna manera y ahí vas tú, del bar al sofá y del sofá al bar, me pregunto cuando tendrás cojones para hacerle frente a lo que sea que te suceda.

Se da cuenta de su alteración e intenta calmarse, se sienta junto a Tamsin en el sofá, quien se cruza de brazo casi dándole la espalda.

-Mira podría darte algo de Diazepam, Tranxilium o Lexatin, aunque tendría que ver la dosis justa para Faes. Pero Tamsin creo que es mejor que empieces a hablar de ello- dubitativa apoya una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la otra- es el primer paso para liberarse y tomar el control de tu vida- nota como una lagrima recorre la mejilla de la valkiria.

-Perdona, parece que hoy me empeño en poner mal a la gente, no sé qué pasa conmigo.

La verdad era que se preocupaba por Tamsin, no sabía por qué. Nunca tuvieron buena relación.

-Tienes razón Lauren, soy una imbécil que no sabe hacer frente a sus problemas. Pero no importa. Es mi última vida y decido vivirla como quiera, tú tienes a Bo, tienes la protección de todos en el grupo y todos adoran a la doctora que es esencial para cualquier investigación. Bueno, sabes que tengo yo? La mejor compañía de todas, el alcohol.

Lauren traga saliva, no pensó que Tamsin fuera hablar sobre lo que la afectara justo con ella.

De pronto no pudo evitar ver las similitudes entre ellas dos:

Tamsin estaba viviendo su última vida, ella era humana y también era su única y última vida. Llevar el peso de no encontrar la felicidad y desperdiciar el tiempo no era nada fácil.

Aunque todavía se acostará con Bo ocasionalmente, no obtenía más que eso; lo que para peor la hacía sentirse usada, era el amor que sentía lo que lograba que pierda la dignidad y acceda a las provocaciones de la súcubo, aunque siempre se repetía que esa sería la última vez, esto seguía sucediendo .

Al cruzarse este pensamiento, se pregunto si era realmente amor, o solo se dejaba utilizar porque no soportaba la idea de estar sola y su baja autoestima la convencía de que nunca iba a encontrar nada mejor.

No, estaba segura de que amaba a Bo. Pero tal vez tendría que cambiar la forma en lo que hacía, la relación solo era toxica para ella misma.

Luego pensó que aunque su trabajo como doctora y científica eran esenciales entre los faes. Cualquier cosa que ocurriera en la comunidad haría que pasen de ella porque solo era una humana. Lo sabía bien, ya lo había experimentado en todo el lio que se armo por los laboratorios de Taft. Nadie se molesto en buscarla en aquel entonces.

Sí, después de todo compartía con Tamsin muchísimo más de lo que creía.


End file.
